The lone hero
by Wolflmg
Summary: Tommy has been fighting a battle for three years alone. Will he alow his friends to help him?


1.1 The Lone Hero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The year is 2001 in the city of Angel Grove three years ago. New Monstrous villains had come to Earth, for one thing to take over the Earth. With in the city of Angel Grove many family's had moved away from the city only a few had remained while other mysteriously disappeared. One of which that stayed in Angel Grove was the retired leader of the Power Rangers. Even though his powers were limited he still continued to fight.  
  
  
  
It was pouring hard outside the night was dusk and muggy. Smoke filled the air as fire burnt all over. A man in a white costume and helmet stood around watching his back, then out of no where he was jumped by. Two aliens each had armor all around their body and each armed with swords. The white hero now laid on the ground slowly getting up he drew fourth his sword.  
  
"Haa do you really think you can stop us with that ranger" said the monster known as Tusk. His companion laughed along with him, the white ranger ignored their remarks and went attacking straightforward. With his sword flashing mighty in his hand. Unfortunately his attempts would be no use; the two monsters were ready for him. And as he got right in front of them they blasted him at a condemned building. The white ranger went right through the wall.  
  
"Hold it right there," said a man in a black uniform he seemed to be some type of defense for the city. He held his gun high not turning away form the two creatures that were in front of him.  
  
"Our work here is done human until next time" said Tusk as he and the other disappeared in a flash. The young man lowered his weapon and put it in his belt. He went running toward where the ranger went.  
  
Blocks and piles of wood and dust covered the ranger. He was no longer wearing his white uniform. The man knelt down by him,  
  
"Hang in there I'll get you some help" he said  
  
  
  
In a room, which looked like some research lab, a young man laid in a bed. Bandages covered his body, cuts and bursas surrounded his face in another room not too far were two young men. One of the men was the one that rescued the ranger.  
  
"How is he" he asked looking across from the window, the other man just shook his head.  
  
"Not good, if he even attempts to go into another battle it could be the end of him. And next time Rick you might not be there to save him" said John softly.  
  
"I know, he was lucky this time. The other rangers have to be out there some where, one thing for sure Tommy won't win this battle alone. I know six mouths before all this happened he had one helping him, but. He too took off never to be seen again. Were the only ones that know Tommy's the white ranger so will have to be the ones to find the others," said Rick as he and John walked over to Tommy who was in a deep sleep.  
  
"Your right computer scan memory" said John on a screen images of memories were showing up. Many of which were battles that he had encountered over the last three years. John shook his head this was getting now where, "Computer search for memories on past rangers" said John.  
  
"Searching-search found- now printing" said the computer. Right away the computer had printed out a list of names.  
  
Jason Scott  
  
Kimberly Heart  
  
Billy Creston  
  
2 Zack Taylor  
  
3 Trini Kwan  
  
4 Rocky DeSantos  
  
Adam Park  
  
5 Aisha Campbell  
  
6 Katherine Hillard  
  
7 Justin Stewart  
  
Tanya Sloan  
  
Rick and John both looked over the list of names,  
  
"Odd most of them are those that have been missing for the last three years" said Rick. John nodded his head it was true among the people that had disappeared; they were some of the many.  
  
"Yes that's true but those that haven't yet disappeared is Justin Stewart, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and Kimberly Heart" said John looking at Rick. Both of them stood up.  
  
"Then that means we have to find them and bring them here," said Rick, looking at Tommy.  
  
"Yes this may be Earth's only hope we need a full team of rangers, let's go to work" said John. With that both John and Rick left the lab room and locked the door so no one could get in or out.  
  
Outside of the locked room, Rick and John stood making sure the area was clear.  
  
"What if we fail?" asked Rick he was unsure if this plan would work. John looked straight at him.  
  
"We can't fail, if we do were dead" said John  
  
In a dark room, shadowy figures stood all around and in front of them sat. A bean with enormous power he stared straight at Tusk and his companion Buzo.  
  
"Is he dead?' he asked staring deeply at them, Tusk walked forward and knelt on one knee.  
  
"No master, but for now he is out of commination, if it weren't for the Defenders coming he would be dead like all the other times. I sense each time I fight him, his powers grow weaker every time. It won't be long before they are gone for good. Soon Master Spector he will be dead very soon" said Tusk with an evil grin on his face. Master Spector is the nephew of the late Dark Spector that died years ago.  
  
  
  
John and Rick entered a dojo which was called the Flying Dragon; the Dojo is run by Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos. It was around 9:00 p.m., no students were in the building. Adam and Rocky had moved here almost five years ago, sense then they hadn't seen Tommy only had spoken to him on the phone a few times. The weather here in Florida was nice, the two tried to get Tommy to come with them but he wouldn't.  
  
Rocky and Adam were going over routines on the mat when two figures dressed in black uniforms stood before them. Rocky looked up at them and then Adam.  
  
"Who are you and how the heck did you get in here?" asked Rocky in a stunned voice. Adam looked at the two men,  
  
"I can answer both I am John Bronson this is my partner Rick Parker. The way we got in is simple we picked a lock" said John holding up a small needle. Rocky just gave his normal look at John. Adam saw it and went up to the both of them.  
  
"Where are you from?' asked Adam putting out his hand, John put out his hand and shook Adams.  
  
"We Mr. Adam Park are from Angel Grove. Or at least what is left of it, my companion and I have set off to search for five volunteers. You and Mr. DeSantos are two of the chosen," said John. Adam just looked at him oddly,  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about?" asked Adam. Rocky then walked over to the trio, and stood by Adam.  
  
"You don't know do you? When was the last time you have spoken to Tommy Oliver?' asked Rick. Now both Adam and Rocky looked at the two men, that got their attention.  
  
"Tommy, its been about three years sense we last spoke to him, why?" asked Rocky wanting to know what was going on with his old buddy.  
  
John and Rick took their stand and began telling what has happened. "Three years ago a space craft landed in Angel Grove, filled with monsters of all kinds. Each had unbelievable power and no one could stop them. During that time many people disappeared most of which you knew. The only protection Earth had was one ranger, but his powers are very weak and can only last for a short period of time. Rick and I created a Defender Team but we do not have to capability to stop them. Only your friend had the power, but right now he is injured badly and has been asleep for two days now." Rocky and Adam stood speechless, as John continued the story.  
  
"We then realized that alone Tommy would not be able to win, so we had our computer scan his memory to find out who the past rangers were, we ended up here. Please we need your help and so dose Tommy," said John. Adam took a deep breath, he knew Tommy's power were limited and look towards Rocky waiting for an answer.  
  
"Of course will help he's our friend, but who else is it that you have to find?' asked Rocky.  
  
  
  
John, Rick, Adam and Rocky walked around the gym searching for the third teammate to their team. Rocky looked out ahead and there she was at a table resting from a hard work out. The four walked up to here Kim looked up and meant the eyes of Adam and Rocky, and then saw the stern looks on Rick and John.  
  
"Okay what did you two do this time?" she asked with a smile on her face, Adam looked at her wondering if he should say that Tommy was hurt badly.  
  
"Kim Angel Grove needs our help, are you with us?" asked Adam looking at her. Kim looked to Rocky and knew by the expression on his face that Adam was serious.  
  
"You know I will, but who are your two friends?' she asked, looking at the two she didn't know.  
  
"I'm Rick and this is John were the ones that came to find you guys" said Rick, looking at her. Tommy had told Rick a little about Kim she was everything he said she was.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Kim shacking, their hands,  
  
"So where to now" said Rocky putting his arms around Kim and Adam.  
  
"Austin, Texas" said Rick  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim and the group of guys had made their way to Austin Texas; Adam looked straight at Rocky.  
  
"Ah Rocky what's with the hat?' asked Adam, Rocky just smiled  
  
"I'm just trying to fill the part of a cowboy" he said everyone laughed and started walking away from him. "Hey wait for me," said Rocky running to catch up to them.  
  
  
  
Rick and John thought it would be best if only Adam and Rocky went to get Justin. The two were at the front door and knocked, a few seconds later who to open the door but, Justin.  
  
"Rocky, Adam what are you guys doing here?" asked Justin looking at his two old friends, it had been a while sense he seen them last.  
  
  
  
In a park that was near by Justin's neighborhood Rick, John and Kim sat on a bench waiting for Adam and Rocky to return with Justin.  
  
"So how is he?' asked Kim, Rick and John looked at her they knew who she meant. John smiled at her,  
  
"He's good in heart, but he has been battling alone for the last three years. He barley ever eats or sleeps. The only time he ever sleeps is when he is injured in battle. Its funny he said you have a beautiful smile" Kim looked at him "He was right," said John smiling back at her. Rick made a soft cough Adam, Rocky and now Justin stood in front of them. Over the years Justin had grown he was now fifth-teen years old, and was no longer the little kid he was. He stills maybe the youngest of the rangers, but he was getting there.  
  
In a dark room a young man had chains around his arm, he sat against the wall. He only had a small plate of food and a small glass of water. There was a small crack in the wall and he peeked, his eye out. The night sky was a dark blue, where the stares shined brightly.  
  
"I haven't given up I know you'll come for us" said Jason softy. He had been there for at least over two years and hadn't given up on Tommy getting him out of here.  
  
A shadow crept around in front of the cell. It was Tusk he laughed at Jason, and left a grin on his face. Jason turned around and meant the eyes of Tusk.  
  
"Foolish human your friend wont last for much longer. In my last encounterment with him he almost died, which says that next time he won't" said Tuck Jason face grew red, he was angry.  
  
"Even if you do, someone else will come and will take you down" said Jason. Tusk laughed at this he had no fear.  
  
"Ha ha, we shall see human we shall see," said Tusk walked away. Jason then turned his attention back to the small crack.  
  
"Just hang in there bro I know you can win," said Jason.  
  
  
  
Africa was hot and sunny animals were all over the place. They seemed to be fine but yet they felt they sensed some sort of danger. The former ranger along with their two new friends would find. Aisha in the field, tending to the animals. She, then noticed six shadows over her, it almost startled her. She then looked up and was faced with old friends.  
  
"What's going?" she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy had been asleep now for a least five-day's the computer has been scanning his body. Making sure he was breathing right, and that his heart rate was normal. A door slowly opened and in came, Rick, John and the ones they searched out to find. Kim looked up ahead and saw who was lying on the bed, she ran towards Tommy. Adam and the rest saw where she took off to and follower her.  
  
Kim looked at Rick and John, looking for answers. Aisha gave Kim a friendly hug as the rest just stared at Tommy their fallen leader. "I can assure you Kimberly that Tommy will survive he just needs rest. The important thing now is to get your powers at full strength" said John. The rangers shook their heads, John was right they needed new powers but where.  
  
Justin face then widened, he seemed to remember something he looked towards Adam.  
  
"Adam the Command Centers hidden layer, maybe there's something there," said Justin. Rick looked at Adam wondering if the boy was right.  
  
"Good thinking Justin, there just maybe" Adam then looked at Rocky "Rocky, you, Justin and I should go check it out," said Adam. Rocky nodded he agreed, they needed to go as a group years ago the Command Center had been destroyed and there was no telling what kind of shape it was in now.  
  
Rocky and Adam looked at the two females, Kim who looked as though she hadn't heard a thing they said. Aisha looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I'll stay here, she may need me. Be careful guys," she said.  
  
Adam, Rocky and Justin said goodbye to Rick and John and made their way out of the room. The door slowly closed behind them leaving. Kim, Aisha and, Tommy with Rick and John.  
  
Rick and John walked over to the two girls, "you two must be hungry come will take you down to the kitchen" Rick saw a little hesitation in Kim's eyes, he smiled "Don't worry he'll be fine, trust me" said Rick. Aisha looked at Kim and gave a friend to friend smile.  
  
"Come on girl you need to eat," said Aisha softly. Kim looked to her and then to Tommy. "Yeah okay" said Kim getting up and following them down to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning to set, in the desert. Adam, Rocky and Justin made their way to what was left of the Command Center after Divotox had destroyed it. Adam and Rocky just stared at it never did they think this could happen again, but sure enough it did. Adam took the lead and the two followed him into the rubble. Inside computer parts lay all over the ground.  
  
"Adam you sure you know where were going?' asked Rocky looking at his life time friend. Adam looked up ahead and saw a small compartment in the floor.  
  
"Yeah, over there" said Adam pointing to the floor, Justin and Rocky followed his finger. The three then walked over to it; Rocky and Adam looked at each other as they opened the compartment.  
  
"Its kind of small" said Rocky looking at the two, Justin just smiled and knelt down.  
  
"Maybe for you two, I'll be back up see ya," said Justin as he took off under the top floor. Rocky and Adam both got on their knees and looked inside, it was dark inside.  
  
"Be careful down, there Justin" called Adam  
  
Justin didn't have to walk very far; he stumbled on some small case. Justin bent down and opened the small case. Inside it he found six morphers, a white one, red one, a blue one, a pink one, a yellow one and a black one. Justin then closed the case and headed on back to Rocky and Adam.  
  
Justin brought out the case Adam and Rocky both examined the morphers.  
  
"I don't believe it, Zordon must have had these in case something happened. I think we can win this guys," said Adam.  
  
"Yes" said Rocky high-fiveing Adam but. Justin did not join on in the excitement, for he knew even with these powers that it might not be enough. Adam and Rocky noticed that Justin was very quite.  
  
"Justin what is it?" asked Rocky looking at his young friend. Justin took a deep breath.  
  
"Even with these powers we might not stop these creatures they wont stop. Until every last one of us is gone, just like the rest of us," said Justin softly. Adam and Rocky hearts about stopped, every last one of us meaning every last ranger.  
  
"Justin what are you talking about?' asked Adam afraid to speak, Justin looked at him with sad eyes it happened three years ago. It was the first battle he and Tommy fought Tusk.  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday, Tommy and I were together then this monster shows up. He called himself Tusk, he was tuff and brutal. Then out of no where his buddies showed up with everyone Jason, Billy, Kat, Zack, Trini and Tanya. We tried to stop them but we couldn't they were too powerful. Before that day was over out of our friends Jason had survived, but they took him and we haven't seen him sense" said Justin sadly as the memory of that day faded.  
  
"Wha-what about Billy and the others what happened to them?' asked Rocky, his voice was soft he couldn't believe his ears. Justin looked at him sadly,  
  
"I'm sorry but they never made it through, we tried to save them but it was too late" said Justin. Rocky then realized why Tommy got of contact with him and Adam.  
  
"Tommy was protecting us, that's why we haven't heard from him in three years. That's why they never came after us, I'm right aren't I?' said Rocky. Justin whipped away his tears.  
  
"Yes, that's why. He didn't want any one else to get evolved including me. I stayed with Tommy fighting by his side, then one day he spoke to my father. And the next thing I knew I was leaving Angel Grove" said Justin, looking at the two. Seeing the sadness in their eyes, they just had heard the news that several of their friends were gone and weren't coming back.  
  
Now Adam and Rocky were for a loss of words, no matter what they said couldn't change what Justin just told them, so for a moment the three just stood there, looking at the rubble of the Command Center. Just, as if the memories of the past were repeating.  
  
  
  
Spector was in his lab room several monsters like soldiers stood around, not moving or speaking. Spector walked around them, there were five of them standing together. He then heard a young man scream as he was dragged in the lab room. Tusk and Buzo were holding him. Spector walked up to them and then stared at the young man.  
  
"So you are Jason, were you not the Gold Ranger once?" he asked with a grin on his face. Jason just looked at him hard his; his eyes were full of envy.  
  
"You will never win Spector, good always conquers evil my friend will come," said Jason trying to break the grip he was being held in. Spector just laughed.  
  
"Things have changed now besides your so called friend is in very good hands" Jason just looked at him he didn't like what Spector just said. Spector then walked up to Jason.  
  
"You see those five over there they need a leader. I guess you could say you're the lucky one that got chosen," said Spector.  
  
"What makes you think I will lead your monsters?" yelled Jason not taking his eyes off of Spector. Spector walked straight up to Jason and meant eye to eye.  
  
"Oh I never said you, yourself would," he laughed "did I" Jason's eyes grew with fear as he was lead and then placed on a mental board. Tusk strapped him down. Jason tried his best to escape but couldn't. Buzo then presses a lever and bright lights began to shine.  
  
"No you can't do this," yelled Jason  
  
  
  
Tommy slowly opened his eyes his vision was a blur at first, but soon everything came together. He slowly got up and looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Computer where is John and Rick" said Tommy getting out of the medic bed.  
  
"They are in the kitchen with two young ladies they should be up shortly, shall I call for them and tell them you have woken?" asked the computer.  
  
"No" said Tommy, softly he walked over to the computer and sat down. He began going over readings of his last battles and then would scan each monster for a show of weaknesses. Tommy had no clue that the two young ladies were Kim and Aisha. Tommy then heard footsteps coming up he then turned around figuring it was Rick and John, but then his eyes were faced with two girls. Tommy didn't say a word he just got up and walked past the two.  
  
"Tommy" Kim said softly, Aisha put her hand on Kim's back as the two watched Tommy leave. He made his way down the to the Kitchen steps nearly pushing Rick and John down the stairs.  
  
"Down, Now" he yelled. John and Rick did as they were told. Tommy just walked back and fourth staring at the two. "What are they doing here?" asked Tommy angrily. John walked up to Tommy to try to calm him.  
  
"Listen Tommy you've been asleep now for about a week. You can't win this battle alone you need help so we got you some," said John. Tommy just looked at him, as if he was still the evil green ranger.  
  
"You scanned my memory, so you know who the rest of the rangers are don't you but. I bet you have no clue what happened to Jason and the other's do you?" said Tommy his voice was full anger. Rick and John had no clue why he was acting this way.  
  
"They're missing," said Rick, Tommy just walked up to him his eyes just made Rick feel so small.  
  
"You have no idea what happened and you never will, their dead. They're all dead that's why I sent Justin away and why I never contacted any of the others. If they ever found out there are more of us they go after them until. Every single one of them was gone. Now where is Adam, Rocky and Justin cause I know their still alive" said Tommy. John looked to Rick both of them put their heads down.  
  
"They went to the Command Center to find a new source of power" said Rick, with hearing that Tommy bolted on up stairs running past Kim and Aisha not saying a word to either of them. John and Rick then walked up to the two. In all the years Kim and Aisha knew Tommy never had he ever acted this way. A little hard headed at time but never like this.  
  
  
  
Adam, Justin and Rocky were walking late in the night making their way back to the hide out. When out of now where Tusk and several other monsters showed up? Tusk just stared at Justin. Justin eyes grew into a dark star, Rocky and Adam couldn't believe the number of monster that surrounded them. Tusk walked back and fourth looking at the three.  
  
"Well look who's back the little ranger boy" he laughed his evil grin "Too bad you wont be back for long and your friends can go with you" he laughed. Justin was just about to burst when out of no where the white ranger showed up. He now, in front of Justin and the others. Tusk then singled his men to go and attack the four. Tommy pulled out his blaster and began shooting away.  
  
"Get out of here now" Tommy, yelled not turning to meet his old friends. All three of them hesitated. Tommy very quickly turned around pointing his blaster at his friends. "Leave now or I'll shoot you myself, and don't think I wont" said Tommy going back into the fight. The three now knew that this battle was Tommy's it has been for the last three years.  
  
"Come on guys," said Adam walking away from the battle. Rocky followed but for a moment Justin just watched as Tommy fought alone, and then he to would follow Adam and Rocky.  
  
"You're a fool Tommy, you may have needed them to win" he laughed "But your pride got the best of you. You forgot how to fight with a team, that will be your downfall," said Tusk running at Tommy. The impact hit Tommy hard, Tommy knew in his heart that Tusk was right he's been fighting alone for so long. That he's forgotten what a team was.  
  
"This is stupid, we have to go and help him," said Rocky opening the case and taking out the red morpher. Both Adam and Justin agreed Adam took the black morpher and Justin took the blue on. Each of them looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Back to action" said Rocky, as the three of them morphed.  
  
Tusk and the six monstrous soldiers surrounded Tommy. Tommy was now backed into a wall, no where to go. His breathing was heavy and his powers began fading away. It seemed as though Tommy would not make it out alive in this, when out of no where. Three new colored custom hero's came.  
  
"Now you wouldn't be messing with are pale over there now, would you?' asked Adam the black ranger. Tusk singled his men to go and attack the three. Adam, Rocky and Justin got into there, fighting stances. Now Tusk and Tommy were alone, he laughed as he approached more closely to Tommy.  
  
"You think your friends can help you, your wrong ranger," said Tusk as he lifted his sword high above the air. Tommy put his hands up getting ready to block to hit. When suddenly a new white morpher ended up in his hands.  
  
"White ranger power," yelled at the top of his lungs. Then a flash shined sending Tusk to his knees. Tusk looked up at the new improved white ranger he slowly got up.  
  
"We are not over ranger," said Tusk as he and the other disappeared leaving the four rangers behind.  
  
"I know," said Tommy as he de-morphed, as did the others. Adam, Rocky and Justin all stared at their leader waiting for an answer. Tommy just nodded his head, all three of them knew he wasn't quit ready.  
  
  
  
Tusk walked into the room where Master Spector sat; Spector was very displeased with him. Tusk was now on his knees, waiting for Spector to speak. He slowly got up and walked up to Tusk.  
  
"So he has some help now dose he and new power no less. I thought you said that you would kill him. He doesn't look so dead to me, you better hope that next time you do. Get rid of him for good or, else you'll be the one to get rid of" Spector said angrily. Tusk got up and bowed to Spector and left the room.  
  
Outside of the room Buzo was waiting for him,  
  
"Well how'd it go" he asked, Tusk looked at him and pushed him into the wall.  
  
"How do you think?" said Tusk,  
  
"That good" said Buzo knowing that it really didn't go too well.  
  
  
  
It was late and everyone was heading in, well all except for Tommy he had been working on the computer for hours. Adam and Rocky watched as Tommy worked, he hadn't said as mush as three-word's sense they got back.  
  
" Man I wish I knew what was, wrong with him" whispered Rocky, Adam nodded. "Yeah, I spoke to Aisha. She said that Tommy seemed so distant. I guess he still really love's Kim," said Adam.  
  
"Yeah come on, its late we better head in" said Rocky, Adam nodded.  
  
Unknown to them both Tommy had heard every word. He slowly opened the desk dour and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Kim. For just a while he just stared at the photo, and then slowly put it back. One the screen he saw human DNA matches in some of Spectors monster. Tommy just stared at it that couldn't be right.  
  
"Computer, there's human DNA detected in six monsters how can this be" said Tommy. The computer read the scanning; "It seems as though at a time they were once human," said the computer. Tommy stared at the readings for a long moment,  
  
"Can you decode the DNA to find out who it belongs to?' asked Tommy. The computer slowly scanned over searching for an answer.  
  
"Yes but it will take at least forty-eight hours to do so, shall I process?' asked the computers.  
  
"Yes" said Tommy  
  
"I will let you know when I find the answers in the mean time Tommy I believe you need some rest. Your body still needs healing form your last fall," said the computer. Tommy slowly got up, "Who am I to fight with a computer?" he said softly, and with that he went off to bed.  
  
The next morning Rick and John had left early to do a check around the city. While the other were eating breakfast, Tommy and Adam sat a far table in the corner while Rocky, Justin and the girls sat at another. Adam looked form Tommy to Kim and seeing every once in a while they would look up at each other.  
  
"Have you talked to her?" asked Adam  
  
"No, what is there to talk about. We talked all about it four years ago" said Tommy. Adam looked at him he couldn't believe that it's been four years sense Tommy has even seen or spoken to Kim.  
  
"Do you still love her, because I know when you were dating Kat. Not that I, would call that dating more of a close friend ship. I knew from the moment that you had to check both of the dummies in the water. That you still had strong feelings for her; you couldn't even allow your self to fight her. When she was fighting Kat, am right aren't I?" said Adam. Tommy didn't respond just got up from his seat and left.  
  
Rocky and everyone had seen Tommy leave. "What do you think that was all about?" asked Justin looking at his friends. Rocky just looked at him, a look only Justin knew. That meant I better keep my mouth shut. Kim slowly got up from her seat "I'm going to take a walk" she said. When she was out of them room Adam walked over by them.  
  
"Man what are we going to do, Tommy just way too stubborn" said Adam as he took a seat. "Here's an idea lock them in a room together and don't let them out until they're back together" said Rocky in his goofy. Justin just shook his head.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys you just don't know how to talk to a man about his love life" said Aisha. All three of them looked at her.  
  
"And you do" said Rocky as he laughed. Aisha got up from her seat and was now standing.  
  
"Yes, you may think of Tommy as the all fearless leader but do you remember when Kim lost her powers and she almost died. He was a wreck until we saved her," said Aisha. Now all the guys were silent,  
  
"Yeah your right when Kim sent him that letter he was heart broken, he never did talk to anyone about it" said Adam. Rocky agreed with them both,  
  
"Your both right he would have risked his life to save her, even if his life is the price" said Rocky. Justin just looked at them he had heard stories of Tommy and he too knew that Tommy was not fearless all the time.  
  
"So what now?" asked Justin.  
  
  
  
In a dark cave Spector waited for two men to come, then with in the shadows he saw two figures. "How long?' asked Spector looking deep in the shadows,  
  
"Not long my master by tonight, he will be no more than a big blast" he laughed  
  
"Yes and his friends will have no way of stopping it," said the other. Spector glared,  
  
"Good, work" said Spector  
  
  
  
Tommy was working on the computer when Aisha came up to him; Tommy saw a small part of her reflection in the computer screen.  
  
"Hey, what you working on?' asked Aisha as she took a seat,  
  
"Just some scans, not much. What are you doing here Aisha?' asked Tommy looking at her.  
  
"Like everyone else to help save the earth like we always have" she said. Tommy then looked at her deeply.  
  
"No, here what are you doing here?" said Tommy trying to make his point. Aisha now knew what he meant. He wanted to know what she was doing here and right now.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do" she asked looking at him with her kind eyes. Tommy smiled he knew there was more to it.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine" said Tommy kindly, turning his attention back to the computer. Aisha slowly got up from her seat,  
  
"If there's anything you ever want to talk about I'm here for you," she said, when Tommy didn't respond she walked away. Before she left the room,  
  
"How is she?' asked Tommy. Aisha didn't have to ask who he meant she already knew.  
  
"She miss's you" Aisha said softly, Tommy glared at the screen.  
  
"I miss her too," he said. Aisha smiled now she knew that Tommy truly still cares a whole lot about Kim after all these years.  
  
"I know," said Aisha as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Kim, Adam, Rocky and Justin were relaxing when an alarm went off. Aisha then walked in the room. And looked at the three for answers but they were all-clueless to what was happening.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" asked Rocky trying to figure out what the alarm was all about.  
  
"You got me," said Kim, then Tommy came bursting in he had a bag full of equipment. His heart was racing with fear,  
  
"We have to get out of here now, there's a bomb about to go off" said Tommy rushing over to meet his friends.  
  
"What" said Justin, then over the inter COM a voice spoke.  
  
"I bet you never thought that we planed this, did you" Tommy just stiffened he knew the voice it was Rick's. "Yes you better hurry this place will blow up in a few" said John.  
  
"It was a trap all this time they planned this from the start" said Adam  
  
"There's no time for talking we have to get out of here now" yelled Tommy. The six of them were running through out the building trying to get out before it would blow. Tommy was leading them out as fast as he could, he saw the opening as ran all the way out one by one they all made it out. No less then a second later the place blew up.  
  
"We just made it," said Justin looking at everybody. They all we cover with dirt,  
  
"Yeah I'd say we did, well let's say we get out of here," said Rocky getting up.  
  
"I agree it's a little to hot for my taste," said Adam everyone looked at Tommy for what he had to say.  
  
"Tommy, what should we do?' asked Kim, Tommy looked at her and the rest of his friends and slowly got up.  
  
"Yeah let's get out of here," he said. Something by his voice didn't seem right to Justin what was wrong. Justin was determined to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
Spector was in the training room watching his six monstrous fighters go over their drills. When Rick and John walked up to him, with satisfaction on their faces.  
  
"So their all dead are they?' asked Spector looking at them.  
  
"Of course they are Master Spector," said John  
  
"Oh really" he then turned on his scanner screen " then why dose it look as they are alive," he said angrily. John and Rick back away slowly. "I shouldn't have brought you two along. You seem to always mess something up," said Spector.  
  
"Hey, were sorry will get them next time" said Rick. Spector walked up to them and grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Oh there won't be a next time, goodbye" and puff John and Rick were gone.  
  
"Good help is so hard to find, Tusk!" yelled Spector. Tusk ran up to him,  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Get them ready tonight we will face the rangers in the last battle" said Spector as he walked away.  
  
"Yes sir!' said Tusk  
  
  
  
Tommy and the other took cover in a small building to rest; Tommy sat alone going over scans on his body. No one but Justin saw what he was doing. Justin got up without being seen and went by Tommy.  
  
"What's wrong?' asked Justin knowing it couldn't be good. Tommy looked up at him and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have a bomb placed in my body, it was planned all along. Spector had those two after me from the start. I should of known why my power always continued to get weak and then the scanning of my memories finding you guys. If I don't do something all the rangers will be gone Just like Jason and the other's " said Tommy looking down. Justin didn't know what to say, but knew he had to.  
  
"How long before you know" said Justin.  
  
"Tonight I have until Mid night, until it goes off" he said sadly. Tommy looked at Justin, he saw his friends walking over to them. "Don't say a word" he told Justin. The look Justin saw in Tommy, eyes he knew that Tommy meant it.  
  
"Hey what's up?' asked Adam looking at the two, Justin got up,  
  
"Nothing" said Justin out op place Rocky looked at him  
  
"Justin you okay?" asked Rocky looking at his young friend  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he said, Tommy then got up,  
  
"Come on guys we have a lot of work to do. Tonight we take out Spector and his goons," said Tommy walking up ahead.  
  
"Tonight" said Aisha, following the others,  
  
"That's what the man said" replied Adam.  
  
They had been walking for a few hours making their way to Spectors hide out. During that time not much was spoken between any of them. Inside the bag Tommy was carrying something began to beep. Tommy opened the bag and took out a small devise, before him and the others. Escaped the lab room, he downloaded the memory key of the computer.  
  
"Computer what is it?' asked Tommy, the computer respond  
  
"DNA matches found inputting identities on screen" it only took a few minutes and sure enough they were human. Tommy just froze; Kim walked up to him.  
  
"Tommy what's wrong?' she asked seeing the distress in his eyes.  
  
"Jason and the other's aren't dead Spector turned them into monsters. Their alive after all this time their alive," said Tommy. Everyone had faces of joy and also of fear. Their friends are alive but they will have to fight them.  
  
"Is their any way to change them back?" asked Aisha hoping the answer is yes. Tommy stared at the small computer.  
  
"Yes there is, I have all the components in me to change them back to their human form" replied to computer. For the first time in three years Tommy finally smiled,  
  
"That's great," said Tommy  
  
"So what are we waiting for, lets go save our friends" said Justin knowing that is was only a few hours until midnight. Tommy looked at Justin,  
  
"Yeah we better hurry up" said Tommy, then for a moment Tommy and Kim looked at each other in the eyes, "come on guys their counting on us" said Tommy taking the lead.  
  
"Ah come on girl just give him some time," said Aisha, Kim smiled at her  
  
"I'll give him all the time he needs," said Kim happily walking along side with Aisha.  
  
  
  
"Master Spector they are on their way" said Buzo walking up to him. Spector walked back and fourth.  
  
"This is good, one set of rangers against monsters that were once rangers" said Spector laughing "Gather up my six warriors, and wait for them to come" said Spector going back to take a seat. Buzo nodded,  
  
"Yes sir" he said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
The rangers had been walking now for about three hours, it was 10:00 now. Tommy was watching the seconds disappear away. He stared at Kim who was up in front of him walking with Aisha and Adam. Justin could see the sadness in Tommy's eyes, he wished he could do something but knew he couldn't. Before they knew it they were right in front of Spectors hide out.  
  
Rocky being the same way he always had been called out "Hey Spector were here" yelled Rocky.  
  
"Rocky!" said Adam looking at him. Suddenly Spector and his monster's appeared six monster warriors were by his side. Tommy stepped forward,  
  
"Your going to pay for what you did to my friends. Alright its morphin time" yelled Tommy. With a flash of light six rangers stood together, white, red, blue, black, pink and yellow. Spector walked forward laughing.  
  
"You truly do believe you can stop my creation, go get them." The six monster warriors went at the rangers. "Have fun ranger's" and Spector disappeared back into his hide out.  
  
Tommy and the others were fighting these monsters, ones they would have once called friends. They scattered around the rangers, making this battle tuff; Tommy stared at the small computer he held in his hands.  
  
"You ready?' asked Tommy,  
  
"Yes, returning DNA to true form," said the computer. With in a few minutes a huge flash went by sending everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared Tommy saw Jason slowly getting up.  
  
"Jason!" cried Tommy running to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I knew you would do it," said Jason hugging Tommy back. Everyone was back to normal. Billy, Kat, Zack everyone.  
  
"Yes were free," said Zack jumping up and down,  
  
"Woo Zack calm down" said Trini giving him a hug.  
  
Then Spector showed up he was angry "your celebration won't last for long" as he made many monster warriors appear.  
  
"Great just what we need" said Rocky. Then Spector disappeared back into his hiding spot.  
  
"Come on guys we can take them" said Tanya going at the monster soon everyone was going at the monster all expect Tommy. He glared down at the computer he had twenty minutes left.  
  
"Good-bye guys I know you can win" Tommy then disappeared to go after Spector.  
  
The rangers and their friends seemed to be doing well, against the monster.  
  
"Take that slime ball," said Zack side kick one to the ground,  
  
"Will win this guys I know we will," said Kat who was helping Kim fight off one of the monsters.  
  
"Yeah were a team," said Kim.  
  
  
  
Tommy was running through the hall making his way to Spector, but Spector found him.  
  
"So you have come alone have you," said Spector getting into a fighting stance; Tommy also got into his stance. "I'm have more then enough to defeat you," said Tommy ranging at Spector with all his might. Spector blasted away sending Tommy to the ground.  
  
"I do hope that wasn't the best you could do," said Spector. Tommy looked at him then down at the computer he still had around his bleat. He now only had ten minutes left.  
  
"Don't worry I have a lot more" said Tommy getting up and did a flying side kick.  
  
  
  
They were down to the last four monsters; the eleven of them surrounded the monster.  
  
"All right lights out guys" said Adam. The rangers each grabbed their blasters and boom nothing but slim was left.  
  
"We did it," said Billy all of started giving each other hugs. Kim looked around to find Tommy but couldn't.  
  
"Guys where's Tommy?' she asked everyone but Justin shook hi head. Adam and the other were now un-morphed. Rocky walked up to Justin and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Justin where's Tommy?' said Rocky sternly.  
  
  
  
Tommy and Spector were still going at it, with only a few minutes left Tommy through down his blaster and. Looked up at Spector. Spector looked at the blaster and then to Tommy, his eyes glowed.  
  
"Pick it up we are not through" said Spector getting angry  
  
"Oh but I'm afraid we are," said Tommy, Spector now looked at him. He had forgotten about the bomb that Rick and John placed in Tommy. Spector then began to shack with fear. "This will end here and now" said Tommy.  
  
Spector laughed "You're a fool, you'll be killing yourself and me" said Spector.  
  
"If that's the way it has to be then so be it" said Tommy  
  
  
  
"Justin!" yelled Rocky, Justin slowly told them,  
  
"He went after Spector alone. Rick and John placed a bomb in Tommy's body," said Justin. Kim about fell tears was going down her cheeks.  
  
"How long before it goes off" asked Billy. Justin knew he had to tell them,  
  
"30 seconds" he said in a small voice  
  
"No, no Tommy" she screamed trying to get to him, but could. Adam, Zack and Jason were holding her back. The blast smoke and fire filled the air,  
  
"No" said Jason tears began to fall from his eyes. Everyone soon had tears in their eyes.  
  
"This can't be happening," said Aisha softly. Kim finally broke from her hold and went running towards the building. They had won the battle but lost a friend and their leader. Kim was on her knees crying,  
  
Justin looked at the burning building and saw a figure coming out, he continued to stare at the figure. "Tommy" said Justin in a sadness voice but filled with joy. Soon everyone saw him walking out all but Kim. He was un-morphed and had bruises all over. His close had rips all over; Jason soon had a smile over his face.  
  
"Thank God, I knew it would take more than that to defeat Tommy," said Jason  
  
  
  
"No why, Tommy" said Kim her eyes were filled with tears she then looked up to see a blurry figure approach her. She whipped her eyes to make her vision more clear, she couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Tommy" she said running into his arms, Tommy held her tight. Kim didn't care that Tommy was a mess. As long as he was alive that's was all she ever needed.  
  
"Shh, I'm okay Kim," said Tommy rubbing her back. Kim looked up at him,  
  
"I thought I lost you" she said sadly, Tommy smiled and with his finger he dried away her tears.  
  
"You could never lose me, I'm always here for you" said Tommy softly, still in each other's arms  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?' asked Kim looking in his eyes  
  
"I was thinking of taking a vacation, I need one after all of this" said Tommy with a smile on his face. Kim eyes then lit up and she smiled  
  
"Oh yeah were at?' asked Kim. Tommy looked down at her  
  
"I was thinking that Florida sounded good," he said. Kim looked at him and smiled and before she knew it. Tommy leads down on her and gave her a kiss of a lifetime.  
  
The others just watched up above with faces of joy. They were all happy that Tommy and Kim were back together.  
  
"Yeah go Tommy," said Rocky looking at the two, they were in a deep kiss. Kat looked at them and smiled she knew this was right. Those two needed each other they always had.  
  
"Come on guys, lets give them their space" said Kat. No one would argue they all knew that those to needed some time alone together.  
  
"Yeah they need each other," said Aisha, and with that all of them left knowing. That the true hero was Tommy he had risked his life to stop Spector, and some how had survived the blast. For a moment Justin just watched the two, he knew this was right. This is what Tommy had been battling over for the last three years, to make the world better and to get back to her.  
  
"You did good Tommy," said Justin softly, then he left to catch up with the others and left. Tommy and Kim alone so that they can fix which were broken long ago.  
  
As they walked away from Tommy and Kim, Angel Grove wasn't the way they remembered it. All of them looked at the condemned buildings and broken glass.  
  
"Its going to take a lot of work to get Angel Grove back and running" said Zack; Billy walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah but with a little bit of help from us and the rangers. It will be back together in no time," said Billy. Everyone agreed,  
  
"Its not like we had trouble before, we always found a way" said Trini smiling  
  
"Just like we always will," said Jason  
  
"Yeah no matter what comes up, every ranger every where will stick together?" said Adam, Tanya walked over to Adam and hugged him,  
  
"And it'll be like that always, and forever" said Tanya  
  
Aisha and Kat looked at all of them; "come on guys lets go and celebrate," said Aisha. "Yeah it be like old times," said Kat. All the agreed it had been a while sense they all been together. They all went running off together  
  
"Hey wait for me," said Justin running to catch up with them, then Justin felt himself being lifted from the ground. He looked up and saw Rocky carry him all the way.  
  
"Hey you looked like you needed a break, besides where there's a party there's food," said Rocky in his goofy voice. Justin just shook his head,  
  
"Only you would be thinking of food," said Justin  
  
  
  
The two finally broke from the kiss, Tommy just smiled down at Kim and she smiled back. No one knew how Tommy had survived, they just all believed he had someone watching over him.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Kim looking at Tommy  
  
"As long as were together, anywhere, I love you Kimberly," said Tommy giving her a hug, In all the years apart and together he never had said those words until now. Kim heart almost stopped, Tommy did love her and she knew by the look in his eyes he always had.  
  
"Together forever" said Kim kissing him on the cheek  
  
"Forever" said Tommy, lifting her up in his arms and began running to catch up with the others. And for the first time in three years Tommy laughed he no longer was fighting the battle alone he had his friends and he had her.  
  
  
  
Off in the distance stood Tusk and Buzo some how they had survived, and the two watched as Tommy and Kim made way.  
  
"We should strike them now, brother they wouldn't even know it until it was too late," said Buzo. Tusk stepped forward,  
  
"Oh we will get them brother, but not now. We will get them when they least expect it," said Tusk and the two of them disappeared away.  
  
  
  
Five mouths later,  
  
Tommy had joined Rocky, Adam and Kim in Florida even Aisha decided to tag along. Everyone needed a break after fixing up Angel Grove; Justin was still in Texas with his father, but would soon be moving back to Angel Grove.  
  
Tommy had been working part time with Adam and Rocky at their dojo. Aisha was just there for a few weeks and then would go back to Africa with her family.  
  
Tommy and Rocky were sparing each other; Rocky went at Tommy with a jump sidekick and sent Tommy to the ground. Rocky walked over to him and held out his hand. Tommy took it and got back to his feet.  
  
"Man, Tommy that's the third time today Rocky got you" said Adam walking over to the two.  
  
"Well I don't want to brag but I am the better fighter" said Rocky with a sly grin on his face. Tommy got up into his face,  
  
"Oh really, then you must know this move" said Tommy, grabbing Rocky and flipping him over his shoulder, then Tommy and Adam went to go and take a rest. While, Rocky was getting back onto his feet.  
  
"Nope can't say I know that move," said Rocky  
  
  
  
Aisha and Kim were in Kim's red car; they were driving to the dojo. Aisha saw the smile on Kim's face and knew things were going good for her and Tommy sense they got back together.  
  
"So where is he taking you tonight?' asked Aisha looking at her friend. Kim just giggled  
  
"He won't tell me, he wants to surprise me," said Kim with a smile  
  
"Must be one big surprise if he won't tell you," said Aisha  
  
"Yeah" said Kim  
  
  
  
"So Tommy what's this BIG surprise you have for Kim?' asked Adam as they took a seat. Tommy lifted his head up, and stared at Adam  
  
"What makes you think it's a BIG surprise" said Tommy taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Well for one, Rocky has never gotten the better of you, and two you keep putting your right hand in your pocket" said Adam. Tommy then realized that he was caught, and slowly he pulled out a small velvet box. Adam just looked at it when Tommy opened the box and saw a shiny gold ring.  
  
"Man Tommy that's nice, Kim's going to love it" said Adam looking at the ring, that Tommy held. Tommy smiled and he too looked at it.  
  
"Yeah it is, I thought you know I would ask her sense in a few weeks we'll be going back to Angel Grove and all. Then I can be there for Justin, he needs some one there for him sense Rocky is here," said Tommy putting the ring away.  
  
"Hu ha, you really love her don't you?' asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah"-said Tommy, Rocky then walked up to the two he looked at both of their faces.  
  
"Okay guys, what's going on that the old Roc man doesn't know?" said Rocky. Adam and Tommy looked at each other then to Rocky,  
  
"Nothing" they both said as they stood up. Rocky just watched the two walking away,  
  
"So that's the way you want it, I'll find out you can count on it" said Rocky.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Kim and Aisha walked in; Kim ran to Tommy and gave him a big a hug. She looked up to him,  
  
"Are you ready?' she asked, Tommy smiled  
  
"Of course I am, later guys," said Tommy. Aisha stood by Adam and Rocky as they watched the two takes off.  
  
"Good luck Tommy," said Adam softly, only he Aisha and Rocky heard what he said.  
  
"Good luck what do you mean by that?' asked Rocky getting in Adams face. Aisha then joined in the fun.  
  
"Yeah Adam what do you know that we don't?" asked Aisha looking at him with her stern look. Adam eyes just lit up,  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Adam walking away from the two.  
  
"So, what do you think it is?' asked Aisha looking at Rocky, Rocky just shook his head "I have no idea" he said.  
  
  
  
Justin was sitting in his room in front of his computer, to the side of his computer was a mirror. It showed the reflection of his window. His house was only one story, well two if you included the basement. Justin for a moment just glanced at the mirror. His eyes lit up when he saw a reflection of Buzo, but then a few seconds later Buzo was gone. Justin then saw that Rocky had just logged on AOL IM. He quickly clicked on Rocky's name and began talking to him.  
  
  
  
Rocky- hey Justin what up little bro.  
  
Justin- Rocky you wont believe this but I think I just saw Buzo  
  
Rocky- what, are you sure?  
  
Justin- positive  
  
Rocky then yelled for Aisha and Adam to come over to him,  
  
  
  
Tommy and Kim were enjoying a day alone with each other. They were walking on the beach hand in hand Tommy then stopped and faced Kim in her eyes.  
  
"Kim there's something I've been wanting to ask you," said Tommy softly looking in her sweet eyes.  
  
"You can ask me anything Tommy, what is it?" she asked, then out of no where a lazzer beam went straight at Tommy shoulder Tommy fell in the sand, Kim dove down to the ground by him to see if he was all right.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Kim looking at his wound, Tommy looked up and saw Tusk standing before them.  
  
"Opps I missed ha, next time we meet ranger it will be our last," said Tusk disappearing. Kim slowly helped Tommy to his feet,  
  
"There back," said Kim  
  
"I know," said Tommy sadly holding his shoulder, Kim looked at him  
  
"Come on we have to get you to the dojo so we can tend to your shoulder" said Kim" her loving eyes seemed to control Tommy he could never say no to them.  
  
  
  
Adam and Aisha were in the lounge room, when Kim came bursting in with Tommy. Both Adam and Aisha jumped from their seats and went over to the two.  
  
"What happened?' asked Aisha seeing that Tommy's shoulder was hurt, Adam went over and looked at it.  
  
"Come on Tommy in the back room, I have something to patch that up with" said Adam, Tommy slowly walked over to Adam holding his should with his hand.  
  
"Come on Kim sit down and tell me what happened," said Aisha going back to sit on the couch.  
  
  
  
Adam went through some boxes and took out the gauze; "Here we go," said Adam wrapping the gauze around Tommy shoulder.  
  
"It was Tusk wasn't it?" asked Adam; Tommy was a bit surprised that Adam was right. "Yeah, but how'd you know?" asked Tommy. Adam took a deep breath and looked at Tommy.  
  
"Buzo was spying on Justin, but Justin is okay he's on his way here to Florida. Rocky left about an hour ago to go and meet him at the airport" said Adam, as he finished wrapping Tommy's shoulder. Tommy was just so relived that Justin was okay, if anything ever happened to Justin he would never be able to forgive himself.  
  
"Good, he'll be safe here with us," said Tommy,  
  
"Yeah he will, so did you ask her?" asked Adam, Tommy knew what he meant so he didn't have to ask.  
  
"No, I was about to but then Tusk showed up and messed up everything" said Tommy. Adam could sense something was wrong in the way his friend spoke.  
  
"Your still going to ask her right?" asked Adam, Tommy looked up at his friend and shook his head no.  
  
"I can't not with Buzo and Tusk out there do you know why neither of them came to the dojo?" Adam shook his head "They only want Justin and me that's who their after, so I can't I don't want her to get hurt I love her too much" said Tommy. For a moment there was just a silence between the two. Then there was a knock on the door,  
  
"Come in," said Adam, the door slowly opened and it were Kim. Kim walked over to Tommy and smiled "So how's the patient?" she asked  
  
"He'll be just fine, I got to go and teach a class later" said Adam walking out of the room, to leave the two alone.  
  
Kim went up to Tommy and gave him a tight hug; tears just seemed to fall from her face. Tommy held her in the hug tight, and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Hey don't cry everything is going to be okay, I'll make sure of it," he said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Kim held his hand into hers and smiled.  
  
"I just glade your okay, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" she said still in his arms. Tommy never responded he just held her in the arms.  
  
  
  
Tusk and Buzo were in their hide out deep under ground. Hiding among the rats and mice no one would dare go.  
  
"Good job Buzo you startled the little one, but the only one we need is Tommy. And we will use any of his friends to get to him, for what he's done to us he will pay. We shall have our revenge brother," said Tusk looking at Buzo. Both were pumped up to get Tommy and finish him once and for all.  
  
  
  
Kim walked into the Karate School's lounge room and found Aisha sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Kim slowly walked over and sat down by her friend, Aisha looked up from her reading to meet the eyes of her friend. Kim's eyes seem so distant, and lost.  
  
"Hey what's up girl you know you can tell me anything?" said Aisha with a smile. Kim smiled at that Aisha was right she could say anything to her. They're best friends, even sisters.  
  
"I'm just real worried about Tommy, he seemed to being doing just great on our date then Tusk. Out of no where shows up and everything falls from there. Its like he's not telling me something, hiding something from me" said Kim. After she said that Adam, Rocky and Justin walked in. Justin saw the sadness in her eyes he then knew he had to tell the secret that Tommy has been hiding only that he knew.  
  
"I know what Tommy's hiding" he said, everyone stared at Justin and looked to him for answers. With that everyone took a seat and began to listen to the young teen.  
  
"I remember that day like yesterday, it was storming hard bright flash's flashed all over. Tommy and I were in a very difficult battle fighting three very strong monsters all brothers. Tusk, Buzo and the oldest Dagma. No matter what we did they got the best of us. Then Dagma some how got a hold of me, Tommy was lying on the ground his powers were very weak. I heard him cry out my name. Then some how he got a serge of energy. He came running at Dagma before Tommy sent Dagma to the ground I manage to escape his grip. Before any one knew it lightning hit both Tommy and Dagma, fire was all over then there was a big explosion, Tommy was the only one that came out alive. I ran over to him and helped him up. Tusk and Buzo stared at us, and spoke"-"You will pay for this" "Then they disappeared and were gone a few day's later I saw Tommy talking to my dad right after that I was moving to Texas" said Justin sadly. Tommy knew that they would have used Justin to get to him, he wanted Justin to be far away and safe.  
  
Everyone was silent, Kim head fell all of them now knew what was going on and why Tommy had chosen to fight alone. "You don't think he'll go back to fighting alone do you?" asked Adam aloud no one answered because deep in their hearts they all knew the answer.  
  
  
  
Tommy was at Kim apartment he was resting and thinking about a lot of things. His past and present and what he wanted for the future but. Now with Tusk and Buzo, after him that may all change. He just stared at a picture he was holding of him and the gang.  
  
"Sorry guys but this battle I have to fight alone" Tommy said silently putting the picture back on the table. He then got up from the chair and walked straight to the door that's when Kimberly opened the door. She stared and him and he stared at her,  
  
"Tommy where you going?" asked Kim looking at him, as he was about to reach for his jacket. Tommy just looked at her sadly as he put on his jacket. He bent down to her height.  
  
"I'm sorry Kimberly" and he gave her a soft kiss before taking off. Unknown to him the velvet box fell out of his jacket pocket. Kimberly knelt down and picked it up, she slowly opened the box and saw the ring. Tears fell from her eye.  
  
  
  
Tommy walked alone deep in the wood, it was getting dark out so he stopped and sat down by a huge tree. With in a few minutes he was asleep and began dreaming.  
  
8  
  
Tommy was alone in a dark room; smoke filled the room then two figures approached him. It was Rick and John,  
  
"You two, but your dead what do you want" yelled Tommy going into a fighting stance. Rick and John walked closer to Tommy, but both of their hands were down they didn't seem to want to fight.  
  
"We are not here to fight you Tommy only to deliver a message. You alone can not win, trust your friends you need them" Rick. Tommy just stared at him,  
  
"I can win this on my own, just like I fought Specter" said Tommy, he seemed to be blinded but his pride had he forgotten how to work with a team.  
  
"It was no surprise you won the battle against Specter none the less survived. You were meant to survive Tommy. You did hold a bomb in your body but it was not linked to you. You see Rick and I seem to have doubled crossed on the two sides. As for which side we were for is your choice, but. Know this if you go into battle alone you may not live," said John. Tommy just watched the two walks away from him the two seemed to just disappear away.  
  
"Wait come back" he yelled out to them, but they were gone.  
  
  
  
8.1.1 The sun was shiny down on Tommy; he had slept the whole night. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around at first he had no clue why he was here. Then he remembered what had happened. Tommy then stood up and starched out his arms and legs. He then turned and faced the tree he slept against. When he noticed something was in-printed in the bark of the tree. It said, one might be able to make a difference but to win a war you need all the help you can get. Tommy just stared at the words, he knew what it meant and he also knew the dream he had that night meant something as well.  
  
Kim and everyone had stayed at the dojo all night; Kim's eyes were all red from crying. Aisha held her in a friendly hug. While Adam, Rocky and Justin just sat there silent. None of them knew what to do; they were all worried about Tommy. Then they heard the door slowly open and in came, Tommy. Everyone just stared at him; Kim got up in a flash and ran into his arms. Tommy held her tight not wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm so sorry, to all of you. I can't do this alone I need all of you. So are you with me?" he asked looking at every single one of them. Adam, Rocky, Justin and Aisha walked up to him and Kim.  
  
"Of course we are, were friends. Friends stick together no matter what," said Adam.  
  
"Yeah you can always count on us Tommy, were here for you," said Rocky. Aisha and Justin just smiled as they stood by Adams and Rocky's side. Then Aisha looked into Tommy's eyes and got the hint he wanted to be alone with Kim.  
  
"Come on guys lunch is on me" Aisha said grabbing Justin by the arm, Aisha looked at both Rocky and Adam.  
  
"Hey you know me, I'll eat any time" said Rocky running up to the two, and Adam followed behind closing the door behind them. When everyone had left Tommy lead Kim to the couch and both of them sat down. He could see tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm real sorry for putting you through this. Its just hard, it's me they want. I didn't want any of you to get hurt, most importantly you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you and it was my fault," said Tommy looking into her eyes. Kimberly just hugged him with her loving arms.  
  
"I know, but were a team. Things happen Tommy, but as long as we stick together will be fine," she said. Tommy smiled and held her in his arms. Kimberly was just so happy that he was back and hadn't done anything stupid.  
  
  
  
Aisha and the other's were in Rocky's red jeep. Rocky turned to face Aisha.  
  
"You know, I think we should have stayed with those two. Besides they spend way too much time with each other any ways. Its like their married or something" said Rocky. Adam just got a little white at the mention of the word married.  
  
"Oh Rocky give it up those two are in love, they have been for a very long time. And no one is going to mess up their second chance with each other, right Adam?' said Aisha loudly. Looking at him, Adam just glanced at her,  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say Aisha" said Adam. Justin just looked at Adam with a grin on his face.  
  
"You know what I think, I think Adam is hiding something" said Justin with a smile. Adam lightly hit Justin in the shoulder. Justin stared at him,  
  
"What was that for?' asked Justin  
  
"For opening your big mouth," said Adam. Rocky then pulled into a parking lot and both him and Aisha turned to face Justin and Adam.  
  
"Okay Adam what's up, this wouldn't have anything to do with what Tommy and you wouldn't tell me would it" said Rocky in a charming voice. Adam began seeing several pairs of eyes glance at him. He felt as though he was as small as a mouse.  
  
"All right I can't take it any more. Tommy's going to ask Kim to marry him!" he said out loud.  
  
"Oh okay" said Rocky as him and Aisha turned around. And then it finally hit them,  
  
"What he can't get married we still need him as a bacterial" said Rocky  
  
"Rocky!" they all yelled.  
  
  
  
Tusk and Buzo were walking around in the dojo luckily it was Saturday and the place was closed so no students would get hurt.  
  
"Ha will get them by surprise" said Tusk walking around, with his brother by his side.  
  
Kim and Tommy were in the other room and began hearing noises; Tommy slowly peaked through the door and saw Tusk and Buzo walking around. He looked at Kim, and walked up to her.  
  
"Listen I know you wont like this but, you have to leave and get the other while I hold the fort down on my own" he said  
  
"Your right, but I'll do what you ask," she said starting to walk over to the window. Tommy then grabbed her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes and slowly lends down to her lips.  
  
When they broke from the kiss Tommy looked at her "I love you"  
  
"I love you too," she said and then she walked over to the window opened it up and climbed through it. Before she took off running she looked at Tommy one last time.  
  
  
  
Tommy then would go running to face Tusk and Buzo  
  
"Well, well-well look who finally showed up. Are you ready to be destroyed ranger?" asked Tusk pulling out his sword. Tommy just stared at him, the sword looked very sharp and dangerous.  
  
"I'm I afraid you have it the wrong way, Tusk you and Buzo are the ones going down" said Tommy as he took out his white morpher "White Ranger power!" he yelled out going into fighting stance Tommy took out his sword.  
  
"This ends here and now White Ranger" said Tusk as he and Buzo blasted away at Tommy, spoke was all over and sparks flied all over the room.  
  
  
  
Kim had no idea where to find her friends she was running all over to find them. That's when she realized that her morpher was linked to all the power morphers. She had forgotten that through her pink morpher she could contact the other rangers.  
  
"Tommy why," she said to her self  
  
  
  
Aisha and the others had just sat down at the table going over the menus. When Rocky's morpher began to beep. Rocky bent down and talked through it,  
  
"This is Rocky what's up"  
  
"Rocky, there at the dojo, Tommy he's alone" cried Kim. Rocky knew by her voice that she was very concerned.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked  
  
"A few blocks away from the dojo, he told me to go find you guys. Then I realized he didn't want me there," she said softly. Rocky looked around the table at all of his friends.  
  
"Were on our way just stay put" he commanded her. Rocky then stood up from the table as did the others and all of them took off out the door.  
  
  
  
Tommy was breathing heavily; Tusk and Buzo together are very strong.  
  
Tommy what are you doing, call for help you can not do this on your own. Believe in yourself follow your heart. If you don't all will be lost.  
  
Tommy took a deep breath he knew that the voice was right, "Thanks Rick and John where ever you are" Tommy then called through his morpher. "Rangers I need you, do you read," asked Tommy. Waiting for a response, Tusk and Buzo kicked Tommy against a wall. Tommy just about had the lights knocked out of him, and then he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hang on Tommy were on our way," said Kim. Tommy then realized that no matter what his friends will be there for him. Tommy stood up, his sword was still in his hand and he stared into the eyes of Tusk and Buzo.  
  
"You're both going down, even if I go down with you," said Tommy  
  
"Oh really and who's going to help you Tommy?' asked Buzo, then a bright light flashed and five colored rangers appeared.  
  
"We are" said Justin, the rangers all went over to Tommy and made sure he was all right.  
  
"You okay?' asked Kim looking at Tommy the man she loved,  
  
"Yeah now that you're here" said Tommy, Tusk walked closer,  
  
"Ah isn't that cute to bad you want live ranger" said Tusk using some sort of whip and latched on to Tommy to bring him towards him.  
  
The rangers tried running to grab Tommy, but there was some ort of force field blocking them to reach Tommy. Adam looked towards Buzo and saw he was holding onto some kind of devise.  
  
"Buzo's doing it he's blocking us from getting to Tommy" said Adam. The ranger all looked at Buzo sure enough it was he. Kim then heard Tommy cry out in pain.  
  
"Tusk had him in one tight grip seeming as though he was draining all of Tommy's energy. Kim fell to her knees Aisha ran to her side.  
  
"This can't be happening I can't lose him not now," said Kim crying through her helmet. Justin just stood there watching his leader his partner being destroyed.  
  
"I can't let this happen, he's saved my butt too many time's" said Justin. Justin powered up to full power and went blasting at the force field. Rocky and Adam watched in fear,  
  
"Justin no!" yelled out Rocky, Adam put his hand on Rocky's shoulder Rocky turned both of them shook their heads. Before you would know it Rocky and Adam power up and went right along with Justin. Tommy watched with his burl vision as his friends helped him. Aisha and Kim stood back,  
  
"You think you three can stop me think again" said Tusk laughing, then out of no where a blast came and hit the devise that Buzo held in his hand. "What who did that?" asked Tusk looking around but saw no one. While he was distracted Adam and Rocky jumped him, while Justin, Kim and Aisha stood around Buzo. Tommy slowly got up and backs onto his feet. Then a very bright flash came and who to appear but Rick and John.  
  
"We will take it from here rangers" Rick said as he grabbed Tusk and John grabbed Buzo. Rocky just looked at those to stunned mouths ago they tried to blow them up and now they were helping them.  
  
"Wo what's going on here?" he asked aloud.  
  
"It may be better that you do not know Rocky, its time for us to go" and with the blink of an eye. Rick and John were gone with Tusk and Buzo. The ranger's demorphed and Tommy fell flat to the ground. Kim rushed to his side and dropped down by his side.  
  
"Tommy, Tommy can you hear me"  
  
  
  
Kim sat in her bedroom; Tommy had been asleep in her bed for three days now and hadn't woken sense. The sun was shiny bright that day; Tommy slowly opened his eyes and met with Kim's eyes.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hey she said softly, Tommy could tell she had been crying for days, he slowly sat himself up and scooted over to make room for her. She didn't think twice about it and ran into his arm in a gigantic hug. "I thought I almost lost you" she said, Tommy held her in a hug and very slowly they broke from it.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know," said Tommy. Kim smiled she didn't care as long as he was back with her is all that mattered. Kim looked at him with her gentle eyes and then pulled out a velvet box from her hands. Tommy looked at it and then at her. Before he could speak,  
  
"It fell out of your pocket the night you took off" she said putting it into his hands. Tommy looked at her; his surprise was sure out now.  
  
"I was going to ask, the day we went out but then Tusk showed up. And messed everything up" he said looking into her eyes he loved her with a great deal,  
  
"So Kimberly will you merry me?" he asked looking at her. Kim smiled and through her arms around him and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Hey it's my turn move over Adam" yelled Rocky trying to get through the four. Soon the weight gave in and the door went wide open. Tommy and Kim broke from their kiss.  
  
"Oh hey guys," said Rocky waving  
  
"Yeah what's up" asked Adam with a big grin on his face. Tommy and Kim just stared at them; Tommy got out from underneath the covers and walked over to the four.  
  
"Bye bye" he said and closed the door behind him, locking it  
  
"Ah man why'd you have to screw everything up Adam" said Rocky looking at his best friend.  
  
"Me what you talking about it was you" he said. Aisha looked at the two young men and then to Justin ah Justin how bout me and you go and rent some movie'd and get a pizza it looks like those to will be going fighting for a while" she said  
  
"Cool with me" he said and the two took off  
  
  
  
Tommy got back on the bed with Kim and looked at her,  
  
"So where were we he asked placing the ring onto her finger"  
  
"We were right here" said Kim leaning down and gave him a kiss  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other,  
  
"I love you Tommy," said Kim  
  
"Me too" he said kissing her on the cheek the two could here Rocky and Adam fighting both of them just laughed and smiled. Then outside they heard a small stone hit Kim door that lead to a flight of stairs to reach the ground. Both of them got up and saw that it was Justin and Aisha. Tommy opened the window and him and Kim waved at them.  
  
"So you guys want to ditch Rocky and Adam?" asked Aisha with a big smile. Tommy looked at Kim, and she nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Tommy, and Kim opened the door and both of them walked down the stairs. Tommy walked over to Justin patted him on the back.  
  
"So let's say we get on out of here," said Justin as they reached Kim car. Kim smiled Justin was a good kid and she knew he would grow up to be a very bright young man.  
  
Kim and Tommy hopped into the front seat and Aisha and Justin got into the back of the car.  
  
  
  
Rocky and Adam would had no clue what was going on, were still fighting. Until they heard a car engine start.  
  
"Hey isn't that Kim's car," said Rocky, both him and Adam jumped up and went racing outside. Toward the moving vehicle, Tommy and everyone saw both of them running, after them.  
  
"Hey do you think we should stop for them" said Kim with a big grin on her face everyone began laughing. Tommy stopped the car, Rocky and Adam ran up to it and opened the door. Both of them were out of breath.  
  
"Oh sorry guys we didn't know you wanted to come" said Tommy laughing and everyone joined in.  
  
"Very funny guys" said Rocky as he and Adam got into the car.  
  
"Yeah extremely" said Adam. While everyone was laughing including Rocky and Adam, Kim and Tommy stared at each other both with smiles on their faces. Things were now, as they should be. 


End file.
